Chilly
To learn more about Chilly go to the Chilly Wiki. Chilly Jimenez (born Ladye Wanda Jimenez; ), formerly known online as SuperPeachLogan, is an American YouTube Vlogger who was SuperMarioLogan's former fiancée and Titototter's sister. Some of her other videos are behind the scenes of videos that were on Logan's channel. On March 2017, she began a daily vlog series on her channel, known as "Chilly" (formerly SuperPeachLogan), which captures the daily lives of her and Logan. In Logan's Draw My Life video, it was revealed that Logan actually broke up with Chilly once, but got back together after Logan got his life back on track. As of February 2020, they have broken up again; the circumstances of this second break-up are still hotly debated due to the amount of conflicting stories. In late 2019, Chilly, Tito, and her sister Damaris tried to prove that Logan had cheated on her with Elaina. Logan ripped up Tito's Sonic plushes and Chilly didn't upload onto YouTube for a long time. By the time 2020 came, she and Logan came out and said they broke up for good and that Chilly cheated on Logan with a man with kids named Roy. Pets Blizzard is a dog who belongs to Chilly, and the partner of Snowball. He commonly appears in Chilly's vlogs on the Chilly's YouTube Channel. He commonly follows Chilly around the house when he is doing things, and he loves eating treats, chasing balls, and being with Snowball. He made an appearance in the SML Video, The Burger!, when he was only a 7 month old puppy. In the video, he was part of Chompy's wish that also had Candy twerk for him. Controversy Drama and falling out with Logan Following 2 weeks of inactivity on her YouTube channel after the last video uploaded was on November 29, 2019, it was speculated that Logan and Chilly had broken up. On December 15, 2019, Chilly's sister, Damaris Chapman, spoke out on both her Twitter and Instagram that Logan had cheated on Chilly with two prostitutes. She also said that Logan had told Tito not to tell Chilly of his adultery, but Tito told her, which led to Logan ripping all of Tito's plushes. Then, he angrily told both Chilly and Tito to get out of the house. However, these accusations proved to be all false. Logan would confirm on his instagram that he had been in a falling out with both Chilly and Tito for the past month, and it culminated with him ousting them from the house. Tito also confirmed on his Instagram as to why he snitched on Logan. On February 3, 2020, Logan confirmed on his Instagram story that he and Chilly have been broken up for a month. A week later, Lovell, one of Logan's friends, revealed on his Instagram that Chilly was actually the one that cheated on Logan, saying that she had been cheating on him for 3 years and that she was a gold digger, only staying with Logan for his wealth and fame and that she was buying a lot of expensive material things. He continued on, saying that she never loved Logan, and that they broke up sometime after New Year's. During Super Bowl LIV, she went to the game with another guy with tickets that Logan had paid for, which was revealed to be Chilly's new boyfriend named Roy Gebhard, who has kids from a previous marriage. Lovell also stated that Chilly didn't get along with the rest of the SML crew, having developed beef with them, and that Chilly confided in Lovell about her broken relationship with Logan when she asked him if she could buy some of his marijuana. Trivia *Chilly, her mom, Tito and JJ were the ones who helped write "cookies" on every sticky note for "Bowser Junior's Cookies". *She has two Siberian Huskies named Blizzard and Snow. *Chilly's favorite restaurant is McGuire's Irish Pub, though after eating there too much for the vlogs, she has lost the special taste. *According to several U.S Census documents, Chilly is of Puerto Rican descent. *Chilly's first name was Ladye and her former middle name was Wanda, until she legally changed her name from "Ladye Wanda Jimenez" to "Chilly Jimenez". *She calls her fans "Chilly Peppers". *Chilly's Cameo can be found at ChillyJimenez. It's where fans of SuperMarioLogan can buy a message of any of the main cast saying whatever the fan requested. It started around March 2019, with their first video being to a fan called Jeffy. The video can be found here: https://www.cameo.com/v/5c3a46a3bbb58500ed7efafb. It has over 55 reviews and 5 stars. This page was made on January 2, 2020 by Cluckster. Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers